


Survivor

by anyothergirl415



Series: Angel!Chad verse [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark stormy Christian gets in a car accident but luckily he isn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: brush

It all happened so suddenly that, later, Christian would question whether it was really real or not.

Work had kept him late on a Friday night though all he wanted was to get home and start his weekend. The day had been a gloomy one, the constant downpour of rain turning to sleet as darkness fell and Christian was driving too fast but he knew these roads by heart. What he didn't know was a deer would be crossing the poorly lit back road to his home just as he came around the bend.

He swerved, clutching the steering wheel tightly and his tires caught and spun. Christian had a split second to stare out the windshield and watch as his car shot out over nothing then he was bracing himself for what he knew would be his inevitable end. In that moment he didn’t see the flash of his life before his eyes, and he didn’t think about all the things he was going to miss out on because of his untimely death.

No, instead his attention was completely drawn to a man that seemed to appear out of nowhere and pull him out of his car. Christian couldn’t recall falling though he had known there was nowhere to go but down. This man was oddly bright in the darkness, sparkling blue eyes shining, blond hair seemingly dry and wind ruffled though it was still pouring. In the distance Christian could hear the sound of his car colliding with the bottom of the hillside and his heart lurched.

He was dead.

That’s what it had to be. He had died and this was the angel that had come to collect him and take him to Heaven. Which – a big _hah_ because he’d told grandmother that gay men didn’t automatically get sent to Hell.

Something solid connected with Christian's back and the pretty boy angel smiled down at him. "Am I dead?" Christian asked because they were kind of lying in wet grass and leaves and - the gorgeous being on top of him excluded - it wasn't really how he'd pictured heaven.

A blindingly bright smile lit up the being's features and Christian sucked in a sharp breath. The blond shook his head and leaned down.

Christian felt just the hint of soft lips on his before everything went black.

-=-=-=-

When Christian woke he was in the hospital. It was pretty damn confusing, especially considering he could still recall wisps of memories filled with soft lips and bright blue eyes. It had to have been a dream, which didn’t explain the hospital bed he was currently laying in but whatever.

“Christian? Thank god.” Jensen hurried quickly into the room, his lips turned down in a frown. “I was fuckin’ worried man. What the hell happened?”

“Uh, I don’t know?” Christian frowned and looked up at his best friend/roommate. “You tell me.”

“You don’t remember the crash?” Jensen’s lips pursed and his eyes widened. “Please tell me you remember me.”

“Of course I do, dipshit,” Christian huffed and shook his head, reaching out to snag Jensen’s coffee. “I think I vaguely recall the crash just…” He frowned once more, trying to make some sense of the thoughts trickling through his mind.

“Just you somehow managed to completely total your car but end up five feet away without a scratch on you.” Jensen took his coffee back, staring hard at Christian. “I saw your car Christian, there was a _tree_ lodged through the windshield and straight through the driver’s seat. You shouldn’t be alive.”

“Oh gee, thanks.” Christian’s default mode might have been sarcasm but it was better than trying to explain what he thought might have happened.

“C’mon dude, you know I meant… just, what the fuck? Your car flew two hundred feet down a cliff, I am not kidding when I say it is literally a heap of metal. So how the hell did you get out?”

"Someone saved me," Christian said when he could no longer escape the idea. Jensen frowned even deeper and waved at him to continue and Christian sighed. "All I can remember is blue eyes, blond hair. I was flying through the air and he... pulled me out of the car."

Jensen snorted and shook his head. "What, like a blond Superman?"

"Shut up. No. Like... an angel." Christian wasn't all that surprised when only silence followed his words and Jensen continued to stare incredulously at him. "I'm telling the truth Jensen. That's what I saw."

"Alright," Jensen said slowly and nodded. Christian didn't think his friend really believed him but considering the circumstances there wasn't much room to argue. “Well,” Jensen coughed after a few minutes and shrugged. “Anyway, guess you’re gonna need a new car.”

Christian groaned and sank back in the pillow. When he shut his eyes he still saw blue ones peering back at him and for some reason that was as disconcerting as it should have been.

-=-=-=-

It took a month for Christian to get a new car and in that time he was never once able to shake the thought of the man – or angel – that had saved him. Jensen asked him about it a few times but stopped when Christian growled and told him to forget about it. In truth, Christian couldn’t stop thinking about him, and he didn’t know where to begin trying to piece together the puzzle of who he could be. Considering an angel seemed to be easy answer, Christian wasn’t sure it was a good sign.

It took Christian another three weeks before he decided all the thinking and speculating was going to damage his brain. He needed an answer too many dreams waking him in the middle of the night only to see the angel's face had him considering drastic measures.

A near brush with death was what brought the angel out last time so that was the route he had chosen. For some crazy reasons he thought he could fool the angel, convince him he was on danger and get his savior to appear again.

This was why another Friday night after work Christian found himself out in the rain again. Only this time he was standing on the ledge of his building, staring down at sidewalk twenty five stories down.

"I'm gonna jump!" He warned the night, looking up as if the angel would appear in thin air.  
There was no answer however and Christian swayed forward, wondering just how far he'd take this. What if he did just dream it all last time? And his ability to escape had just been a fluke. If he jumped, there wouldn't be any lucky breaks.

Before he could risk it though, a hand was curling around his arm and tugging back. Christian spun; ready to tell the person off, only the person was the one he'd been looking for: Blond hair, bright blue eyes, dry and shining even with the rain.

“You,” Christian whispered. He reached out and grabbed the angel’s wrist before he could disappear – though when he thought about it, that probably wouldn’t do much to stop any heavenly creature. “Who are you?”

The angel’s head dipped to the side and he looked up then reached out, brushing Christian’s rain drenched hair out of his face. The touch was strangely warm, soaking heat through Christian’s entire body and he inhaled shakily, unable to look away.

When the angel moved back Christian squeezed his wrist a little tighter. “Please. Just tell me who you are, give me a name, anything.”

Once more the angel’s head dipped to the side and his smile dimmed slightly, his lips pursing together for a long moment. Christian didn’t think he was going to get an answer and his hand was already falling away, his lips turning down in a frown.

Then the blond was stepping forward and slipping an arm around Christian’s middle. In one swift movement Christian was suddenly up off the roof top, clutching to the angel as they moved, without even the flutter of wings or whatever else Christian could imagine that might make them _fly_.

“Fuck.” Christian clutched harder at the angel, dipping his head down to bury in the warm and dry neck. He thought he felt the rumble of laughter in the being’s chest and that made him smile. The angel smelled like everything pleasant, so many brilliant things that Christian couldn’t begin to name.

When there was finally solid ground beneath them, Christian lifted his head and looked around. They were in his room and he couldn’t wrap his mind around how they had traveled so far, or through walls, or any of this craziness because the angel was still glowing softly and his arms around Christian felt strong and comforting all at once.

“A name. Just something I can call you,” Christian whispered, lifting his hand to lay over the angel’s cheek, just to remind himself that this was real.

It occurred to Christian this time that the angel’s pause wasn’t because he didn’t _want_ to talk but because he was struggling to. Maybe the words were lost on him, maybe there wasn’t a name for him that humans could understand, maybe he’d never spoken to a human before.

“Chad,” the angel finally said, his lips stretching in a wide smile as if he was pleased with himself.

Truthfully, Christian was a little nonplussed by the name. He’d expected something much more… angely. Like, Hezekiah or Moses or something from the Bible that he’d heard his grandmother mention before. “Chad? Really?” Christian laughed softly and shook his head. “Alright then. Are you an angel?”

Chad continued to smile and nodded, laying his hand over Christian’s heart and pressing down. “Christian.”

The air whooshed out of Christian, leaving him light headed and swaying toward the angel. He wasn’t certain if Chad was responsible for that or if it was the way his name sounded almost like a praise from the being’s lips. Either way, he wanted to hear it again and again just to feel the rush. “Yeah, Christian.”

The angel dipped forward and pressed his lips softly to Christian’s cheek, squeezing him just the right side of too hard. “Yours,” Chad whispered and it sounded just as Christian’s name had, breathy and dizzying.

“Mine,” Christian whispered, closing his eyes as he breathed in that mixture of pleasant things once more.

“Bye, Christian.” Chad whispered and pulled back once more, gently pressing his nose to Christian’s then stepping back with a smile.

In the next moment the room was empty and Christian felt dizzy, light headed, his heart racing in his chest. Apparently he had a guardian angel named Chad, and Christian wasn’t sure what that meant. Except that he wanted to see him again, as soon as possible.


End file.
